A promise lives within you now
by nofal
Summary: Et si le Trio n'avait pas été un Trio mais un Quatuor? Et si une autre fille avait combattu les forces du mal avec eux? Et si elle avait testé un sort un soir d'Automne et c'était retrouvée à Fondcombe? Et si Flora Bloods avait rencontré Legolas?
1. If Today Was You Last Day

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. La moitié est à J.K. Rowling, l'autre à J.R.R Tolkien. Le seul personnage qui m'appartiennent est Flora Bloods.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous apprécierez. Laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

If Today Was You Last Day (1)

Dieu ou le Destin, peut importe comment vous voulez l'appeler, nous a donné à tous, l'opportunité de croiser notre Âme-Sœur. L'être qui est fait pour nous parmi tous les autres. Certain le reconnaisse. D'autre le laisse passer. Moi je l'ai reconnu car l'opportunité qui m'a été donnée pour le rencontrer était si magique que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Mais le destin est tragique et je m'en rends compte maintenant. Un dernier regard et je sais que le rêve est fini. J'ai peur. Pour lui. Pour moi. L'avenir est incertain et sombre. La nuit sera décisive pour notre avenir. J'ai encore en bouche le goût de ses lèvres. Je déglutis et ferme les yeux. Au loin un cor qui sonne dans le silence de la nuit. Je ne regrette pas d'être là. Car ça m'a permis de le rencontrer. _Mornie utúlie_. L'obscurité est venue. Un corps qui s'effondre. Des cris. Des bruits de lames. Et soudain un choc. Je suis au sol et je sais. Une promesse vit maintenant en toi. La promesse d'un amour éternel. Je ferme les yeux.

* * *

(1) Titre d'une chanson de Nickelback


	2. May it Be

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. La moitié est à J.K. Rowling, l'autre à J.R.R Tolkien. Le seul personnage qui m'appartiennent est Flora Bloods.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous apprécierez. Laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : May it Be (1)

La jeune fille soupira et raya une ligne sur le parchemin qu'elle écrivait puis releva la tête et parcouru la tente de son regard bleu. Elle voyait dans l'une des chambres, un corps étendue dans un lit. Ron continuait à dormir. Dehors elle entendait les voix d'Harry et Hermione. Il parlait des Horcruxes et de possibles endroits où ils pourraient les trouver. Les Horcruxes. Leur seule préoccupation. La mort de Dumbledore les avait anéantis mais aussi avait réduit à presque néant l'espoir de découvrir tout les Horcruxes. Hermione était intelligente. Harry était l'Élu. Et Ron et elle les soutenaient. Enfin plus elle que Ron. Celui-ci passait son temps à dormir. Flora se leva et souffla « Evanesco » sur ses parchemins puis se dirigea vers sa chambre dans l'espoir de se reposer un peu.

**oOoOo Flash Back oOoOo**

Première année.

_Septembre 1991._  
Flora Bloods observe le plafond de la Grande Salle. Ses parents lui en ont tellement parlé qu'elle savait qu'en arrivant à Poudlard elle se sentirait chez elle. Mais là elle ressent une peur sournoise qui se diffuse dans tout son être. Elle a peur de décevoir ses parents et sa famille. Elle descend en effet d'une longue lignée de Sang Pure. Certains membres de sa famille ont été à Serpentard, d'autres à Gryffondor et d'autres encore à Serdaigle. Il n'y a jamais eu un seul Poufsouffle et elle se demande quel regard pourrait lui jeter son père si elle était envoyée là-bas. Bien sûr, sa peur ne tient pas compte que de cette possibilité. Elle jette un regard par dessus son épaule et observe le garçon blond. Drago Malefoy. Il est entouré une fois de plus par ses deux abrutits. Elle retint un rire et se concentre sur sa voisine. Elle évoque l'histoire de Poudlard. Merlin qu'elle se taise. A croire qu'elle l'a apprise par cœur. Flora ferme un instant les yeux et secoue la tête légèrement, ses boucles flamboyantes balayant ses épaules. Elle entend des voix devant elle et regarde les deux garçons. Harry Potter. Et un roux. Un Weasley. Elle se concentre à nouveau sur ce que dit sa voisine. Hermione. Le silence se fait brusquement et même sa voisine arrête de parler. En effet le professeur McGonnagal vient d'apporter le Choixpeau. Le moment fatidique est arrivé. Elle ne tarde pas à passer, son nom de famille commençant par B. Elle s'assoit sur le tabouret devant les autres. Elle sent leur regard sur elle. Elle déglutit difficilement et une voix résonne dans sa tête.  
"Flora Bloods. Enfin te voila. Il y a longtemps que je t'attendais. Ton avenir est tracé ma petite. Pour toi ce sera... GRYFFONDOR!"  
Elle entend des acclamations venir d'une des tables du milieu et se dirige vers elle après avoir posé le Choixpeau. Des dizaines de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Qu'a t-il voulu dire par « ton avenir est déjà tracé » ? Elle s'assoit en bout de table et observe distraitement la fin de la Répartition. Harry, le Weasley qui s'appelle Ronald et Hermione la rejoigne.

_Juin 1991_  
Ron s'écroule et la Reine le traîne sur le bord de l'échiquier: Flora tremble et entends Hermione pousser un cri. Ron vient de se montrer extrêmement courageux en se dévouant ainsi. Elle frissonne et regarde la fin de la partie puis regarde ses deux autres meilleurs amis.  
-Allez-y! Hermione, Harry vous êtes les plus aptes à réussir. Je vais m'occuper de Ron.  
Les deux autres la regardent et savent qu'elle a raison. Elle les sert dans ses bras et souffle.  
-Courage.  
Elle les regarde ensuite s'éloigner puis fonce vers le corps de Ron.

Deuxième année.

_8 Mai 1993._  
- Hermione! s'exclame Ron  
Elle est totalement immobile, et ses yeux vitreux sont grands ouverts.  
Flora entends une explication de McGonnagal mais ne l'écoute pas. Elle ne peut y croire. Pas elle. Pas Hermione. Non c'est impossible! Pourquoi cette foutu chose l'a touchée ?

Quatrième année.

_25 Décembre 1994_  
Des couples tournent dans la grande salle. Mais deux couples attirent particulièrement l'attention. Hermione et Krum et ... Flora et Blaise Zabini.  
Quand le ténébreux Serpentard lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière elle avait été surprise. Fortement. Mais elle avait accepté. Et la voilà aujourd'hui. Dans une robe de couleur jade, à tournoyer dans ses bras.  
A la fin de la chanson il prend sa main et ils sortent de la Grande Salle sous le regard bienveillant du directeur et choqués de Severus Rogue,Minerva McGonnagal et des élèves de leur maison. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard. ENSEMBLE. C'est là que Flora se dit que finalement le Choixpeau avait peut-être raison. Elle était spéciale. A sa façon.  
Quand ils arrivent sous la lune, il la tourne vers lui et il se penche vers elle. Ce n'est pas son premier baiser mais elle n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose d'identique. Jamais.

Sixième année

_Septembre 1996_  
Blaise Zabini revient dans son wagon à la fin de la réunion du club de Slugh.  
Drago lui demande qui était les autres invités puis le sujet dérive rapidement. Blaise se mit à penser à Flora tout en suivant d'une oreille distraite la conversation. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et leurs amis respectifs c'étaient fait à cette situation même si ils continuaient de se haïr mutuellement.  
Mais il sent que quelque chose va se passer cette année. Rien qu'à la façon d'on parle son meilleur ami. Et il ne sait pas ce que va advenir leur couple. L'an dernier avait était éprouvant déjà avec Ombrage.

_Juin 1997_  
Flora pleure doucement dans des escaliers. Il est mort. Dumbledore est mort. C'est fini. Que vas t-il se passer maintenant?  
Une main se pose sur son épaule et elle sursaute. La personne passe devant elle.

-Blaise? Qu'est ce que tu fiches là?

Il l'embrasse avec passion et une violence dissimulée puis se recule. Ce baiser a le goût d'un baiser d'adieu dans la bouche de Flora.

-C'est fini?  
-Rogue a tué Dumbledore. C'est l'heure de choisir son camp et nous n'avons pas le même tu sais très bien.  
-Tu pourrais si tu voulais...  
-Et laisser ma mère? Je ne peux pas. Et tu vas partir. Tu vas suivre Potter. Il ne restera pas à l'école.  
-On se reverra alors. Lors du combat final. Car il en faut bien un.  
-Oui. Et je prierais pour que Potter gagne. Ce serait notre seule chance de nous retrouver.

Elle le regarde longuement.

-Je t'aime Blaise. Quoi qu'il arrive on réussira. Je te le promets.  
-Je t'aime aussi. Et si on devait ne jamais se revoir ne l'oublie pas s'il te plait.  
Elle se lève et lui fait un dernier sourire triste avant de partir. Il faut qu'Harry gagne. Et il aura besoin de leur aide.

**oOoOo Fin du Flash Back oOoOo**

Flora émergea de ses pensées et relis le texte qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. C'était peut-être la solution!  
Elle se mit à lire à voix haute :

_« When the shadow fall on the earth _

_When the fear shines in our eyes _

_When tomorrow is too far _

_Let me return beyond time _

_Let me change the fate May it Be »_

Une lumière sortit de nulle part et Flora disparut.

* * *

(1) Titre d'une chanson d'Enya

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Reviews :)


End file.
